koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Akainu/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Akainu. One Piece: Pirate Warriors One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *"Do not allow a single man to run! Destroy all “evil”!" *"“Evil” cannot be forgiven! I shall surely rescue you!" *"This one belongs to the Marines! “Evil” will not even take one step inside!" *"This land shall be the cornerstone of “justice”! No enemy will be allowed to step inside!" *"How unlucky for you to meet me. I will be sure to leave no traces behind." *"Even if you guys gave your all I'd burn you to a crisp in an instant." *"How does the touch of magma feel?" *"What are you saying?" *"Garbage... Don't even bother me." *"Don't count on your safety if you oppose me." *"You think we can fight as equals? Good for you." *"I cannot allow thugs like you to continue living." *"No one can stand before my power! This is the absolute “justice” found throughout the ages!" *"Scoundrels... There was no reason for me to even show up." *"How does the touch of magma feel?" *"“Evil” must be exterminated completely!!!" *"Cleaning up the garbage is quite troublesome." *"Humans that don't live justly don't deserve to live!!!" One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *"Justice is absolute! No forgiveness for those who oppose it!" *"Let's end this with a just victory! Thoroughly beat down evil!" *"Weaklings sure do bark a lot." *"How does the touch of magma feel?" *"Nothing but amateurs... I can take these guys out by myself." *"Don't count on your safety if you oppose me." *"Evil needs to be eliminated, does it not?" *"There is no place in the world for your kind!" *"You pirates do not need a place to call home!!" *"Allowing the son of the “Revolutionary” Dragon to live is a great crime!" *"Have you fools lost your sense of justice?" *"This battle is lukewarm at best. Not befitting of an admiral at all." *"The thing about the “losers” of the previous generation... is that they thought they could beat me!" *"Can't win against your elder...?" *"You guys can't defend anything. I'll burn everything to ash!" *"I claim this place as a cornerstone of justice!" *"I will not allow “evil” to enter here!" *"“Justice” cannot be taken too far! No “evil” must be allowed to remain!" *"No one can win against my power!! This is unparalleled absolute justice!" *"Did you see that?! The magma left behind... absolutely nothing!" *"To be satisfied with that means I can't protect justice!" *"Why don't you fight like you mean it! ...So boring." *"Freezing things is fine. But be careful not to melt on me!" *"I won't let you take this area!" *"Do not disgrace yourself...!" *"I cannot allow "justice" to subside!" *"Now's my chance to crush some evil bastards." *"You sure did it... Don't get full of yourself because of that, garbage!" *"That's right. I should show these young Marines how it's done." *"Why you...! How dare you act without restraint in front of me?!" *"Prepare not only for my anger, but also prepare to be burned alive by magma!" *"Did you think it would end like this?" *"Those who do not live justly, do not deserve to live!" *"Your sons sure game me the run around!" *"It's dangerous to go up against ice, but I've got no choice!" *"Even if I pull back, justice will not lose!" *"I have been beaten..." *"We better take them out quickly..." *"Urgh... I can't go on any longer...!" *"So this is the end... I let my guard down..." *"Cleaning up the garbage is quite troublesome." *"Hehehe... What a lovely funeral this has become!" *"Another victory for absolute justice! We must tell everyone in the world!!" Category:Quotes